1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of power electronics. It is based on a converter circuit arrangement according to the preamble of the first claim.
2. Discussion of Background
A converter circuit arrangement of the generic type has already been described in European Patent Application EP 0 660 496 A2.
A converter circuit arrangement of this type comprises at least one phase module, comprising a series circuit formed by at least two reverse conducting switches, for example GTOs, with a reverse-connected parallel diode, a central node of the series circuit forming a load terminal, as well as a snubber. The snubber comprises at least one current rise limiting inductor, which is arranged in series with the switches, and a series circuit formed by a resistor and a snubber diode, which is arranged in parallel with the inductor. In the context of the aforementioned patent application, an attempt is then made to achieve a low-inductance structure by a skillful arrangement and assignment of the elements. A structure having the lowest possible inductance is a desirable aim particularly with regard to higher switching frequencies and slope gradients. For this purpose, the switches and the diodes are combined to form a stack in each case. The snubber, that is to say resistors and inductors, is arranged underneath the stacks.